The invention relates to apparatus for operating clutches, particularly for operating friction clutches in motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type disclosed in commonly owned copending patent application Ser. No. 07/510,261 filed Apr. 17, 1990 by Wolfgang Reik et al. for "Method of and apparatus for regulating the operation of automatic clutches in motor vehicles".
The copending patent application of Reik et al. discloses an apparatus which serves to operate an automated friction clutch between the output element of the engine and the input element of the variable-speed transmission in a motor vehicle. The friction clutch is engaged and disengaged by a fluid-operated system which receives signals from an evaluating circuit. The evaluating circuit receives signals from sensors which monitor various parameters of the engine and of the transmission, clutch travel, the position of the throttle valve, the position of the shift linkage, the position of the gas pedal and others. The fluid-operated system selects the condition of the clutch during starting, driving, acceleration, braking, driving in reverse and/or parking of the motor vehicle and/or during transitions between such stages of operation. The operation of the clutch is fully automated, i.e., the vehicle which embodies such clutch need not and is not equipped with a clutch pedal. It has been found that vehicles with fully automated friction clutches failed to gain the expected widespread acceptance by the public in spite of their advantages, such as simplification of operation of the motor vehicle, greater comfort, greatly reduced likelihood of untimely or improper engagement or disengagement of the clutch and others.